


Detroit: Become Human Crack (Become HUMOR!) [Fanvid]

by VidDuality



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: Detroit: Become HUMOR! Connor activates enhanced interrogation mode, Hank loves his dog, Kara and Alice don't blink, & Markus and North let beauty come out of ashes. This game is so sad... Kara, play Despacito. (Fanvid CRACK!) SPOILERS for multiple game endings!





	Detroit: Become Human Crack (Become HUMOR!) [Fanvid]

Fandom: Detroit: Become Human  
Edited by: VidDuality

Comments and kudos, etc. are appreciated more than you will ever know! We live for feedback!


End file.
